


Can't Sleep

by FriendlyCybird



Series: Five Dollar Smut [2]
Category: Free play - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, Oral, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird/pseuds/FriendlyCybird
Summary: Ryan passed out again after Meg woke him from her strange dream. Luckily, for reasons unknown, Mariel can't sleep either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why were they sleeping fully clothed bras included? Because that's what I remember from the final sketch of Free Play. Please Forgive me if I got the order they slept in wrong, my emotions couldn't take double-checking.

“Mariel?”

“Meg?”

“You can't sleep either?” 

“Not really.” 

“I've got just the thing.” 

Meg crawled carefully out from under Ryan's arm and over Tyler's sleeping form. Her movements switched on a dime from careful to grand as she straddled Mariel suddenly and stripped off her shirt, looking down at the other woman in nothing but a bra.

Mariel wasted no time leaning up, catching Meg's mouth with hers and undoing that bra. Meg groaned and rolled her hips hard against Mariel's pelvis, just higher then anywhere that did any good. Mariel broke the kiss and laid back, tugging the bra as she went and looking up admiringly at Meg's boobs. “I love you. How do you wanna do this?” 

“Tell me what you want.” Meg purred. 

“Us both in less clothes.” Mariel answered. Meg hastily slipped off of Mariel and stripped down and Mariel stared openly before sitting up to discard her own clothing. Meg helped with the pants, before leaning in to kiss her neck. Down her neck. Across her collarbone. Down the center of her chest...briefly bypassing her boobs for her belly, until her hands each came up to briefly cup each breast, checking the status of each nipple and helping them grow before dropping her hands to Mariel's thighs as she settled in at the edge of the bed between her legs. 

Mariel braced for the sensation of Meg's mouth on her. She still wasn't ready for it and groaned, low and needy as Meg sucked and licked and Mariel couldn't track what all. Mariel gripped the blankets behind her and only allowed herself soft whimpers. That wasn't enough. 

Instead she just threaded her hands in Meg's colorful locks and gripped. Meg stopped what she was doing instantly, a disappointment, and followed Mariel's gentle tug, up and around until she was sprawled on her side next to Mariel, who was diving for the toy box under the bed. “What do you want, baby?” Meg breathed. 

“I want to fuck you.” Mariel growled, returning with an averaged sized vibrating dildo. 

“Harness is on the wall.” Meg sing-songed. 

Mariel jumped up and returned with the prepared harness to Meg's legs eagerly spread. She could see the wetness. She didn't hesitate, sliding the fake head down over her clit and down to Meg's opening that she pushed into hard all at once, eliciting a sharp cry from Meg. 

“You okay, babe?” Mariel asked softly.

“God, yes.” 

“Now what did we decide about bringing religion into our bedroom?” Mariel teased before rolling her hips, sliding back and then in, creating a gentle rhythm that dragged along Meg's clit.

Apparently, the harness didn't cover her own clit. Apparently Meg was going to take full advantage of this. Apparently Meg's fingers could do in a matter of seconds what it took Mariel in a strap-on whole minutes to accomplish. Mariel stopped caring about waking Tyler and Ryan shortly before she came.


End file.
